Despega
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: Es la hora: vuelve a la vida, todo tu ser reconoce el poder, la tormenta harás estallar. Fic corto sobre el resurgimiento de Raven en el comic


Despega

"Es la hora: vuelve a la vida, todo tu ser reconoce el poder, la tormenta harás estallar. Fic corto sobre el resurgimiento de Raven en el comic"

N/A: No estoy muy relacionada con el comic, pero tengo entendido que Raven fue resucitada como por tercera vez por una profecía que tenía que ver con cierto Armagedón que obviamente no se cumplió. Esta es mi versión loca de cómo pudo haber sido su despertar y, de ser posible, su despegue…

Podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia golpear a lo lejos, los truenos resonando en la enorme habitación y amenazando la fragilidad de los cristales que los seguían resguardando de las furiosas gotas de lluvia que azotaban la ciudad.

La luz parpadeaba a momentos pero no importaba mucho, ya que la mayoría de la iluminación estaba a cargo de las velas que se encontraban estratégicamente colocadas en ciertos lugares alrededor de la oscura habitación.

Temía abrir los ojos, no solo porque le estaba suponiendo un enorme esfuerzo, sino porque le costaba aceptar el hecho de que _tenia ojos_, no es que jamás los hubiera tenido, es solo que hacía tiempo atrás se había hecho a la idea de no tenerlos nunca más.

Seguía escuchando esas voces… esos murmullos que hacían que su cabeza le gritara con desesperación – _¡Levántate! ¡Volvamos a la vida!_ – se dio cuenta que sus múltiples voces estaban de regreso en su cabeza. Levantó pesadamente una mano para poder tocarse la frente y darse cuenta que efectivamente: había un cuerpo que respondía a su voluntad.

Los canticos cesaron un momento mientras exclamaban frases de asombro. No pudo retirar su mano de su frente y se dio cuenta que su poder, que sentía encerrado en aquel cuerpo, exigía ser liberado de alguna u otra manera. Los rezos volvieron con más excitación después de pasado el asombro y su poder volvió a burbujear dentro de sus entrañas.

Se sentía tan pesada ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado siendo una luz dorada haciendo el bien sin importar su incapacidad para materializarse? Pudieron haber sido dos segundos, tres días o toda una vida, pero ahora que un cuerpo pesaba sobre su espíritu le parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que había necesitado aire para sobrevivir.

Trató de pensar el por qué había aceptado sin ningún reclamo aquel destino cruel. Una existencia eterna sin forma y sin más esperanza que servir de guía e informante a algunos 'héroes' esa había sido su vida hasta ahora, pero no mas…

Finalmente juntó el poder necesario para incorporarse de la cama de piedra sobre la que estaba recostada.

-Nuestra adorada señora…

Miró a su alrededor y descubrió muchos personajes extraños vestidos con largas capas negras con capucha, ocultando así su identidad y su sexo.

Dos de ellos se acercaron a ella cargando un enorme espejo en el que se vio materializada después de mucho tiempo…

-No puede ser… - levantó su mano derecha para acariciar su rostro y darse cuenta que la hermosa joven que veía en el espejo no era otra más que ella misma; su recordada pálida piel era ahora de fina porcelana blanca y limpia, su cabello corto y oscuro, se levantó para observarse mejor dejando que la suave sabana negra que la cubría hasta hacia un momento cayera sin pudor alguno al suelo y siguió inspeccionándose, y fue cuando lo vio: justo en donde su espalda perdía su nombre tenía el tatuaje de un cuervo en pleno vuelo.

Observó sus largas y delicadas manos, invocó su poder y las mismas se llenaron de aquella energía negra que tanto tiempo había añorado pero que no reconocería jamás.

¿Qué tan loca podía estar para haberse permitido renunciar a todo ello? Renunciar al escalofrío que recorría su espalda al sentir sus pequeños pies estamparse contra el frio suelo, al retumbar de sus oídos al escuchar los truenos que seguían haciendo escándalo afuera de la casona en la que se encontraba, la sensación de poder recorriendo cada fibra de su nuevo cuerpo, acoplándose.

Estiró sus extremidades y los presentes se inclinaron ante ella. Bastaba con verlos para entender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo: de alguna manera habían capturado su forma etérea y mediante algún culto, satánico claro está, la habían logrado encerrar en aquel cuerpo.

-Déjenme marchar… - su voz no sonaba como la recordaba, pero bueno, tampoco su cuerpo era como lo recordaba y era claro el por qué; simplemente no era ni su cuerpo ni su voz, era de alguna pobre humana que sin duda se habría prestado para tan maléficos fines ya que no había marca alguna de violencia en aquel cuerpo.

-Pero…

-¡He dicho que me dejen marchar! – Desplegó un poco de su poder y se maravilló al ver que al mismo que su energía había apagado las velas de la habitación, la tormenta del exterior se había encargado de la luz eléctrica.

No tuvo necesidad de seguir con sus peticiones, los sintió marcharse despavoridos. Revivirla era una cosa, controlarla era otra muy diferente.

Sonrió para sí misma al saberse merecedora de una nueva y tercera oportunidad de disfrutar la vida. Se inclinó elegantemente a retomar la sabana que había cubierto su desnudez hacia unos momentos por una simple razón: sentía unas presencias demasiado conocías aproximarse a una velocidad extraordinaria, sin duda alertados por su presencia, y no quería que vieran su fabuloso cuerpo desnudo… o por lo menos no aun.

-Hola chicos…

Fin

Creo haber leido que despues de resusitada, Raven mando esconderse a los del culto y los titanes vinieron en su 'rescate'. Si cometi alguna falta espantosa contra el comic no se corten en avisarmelo :)

Me dejarían un review? :3


End file.
